Hanabi
by Akemi M.R
Summary: Ini adalah festival kembang api kedua mereka dengan menyandang status sebagai sepasang kekasih. Tapi, kenapa Ulquiorra malah terlambat datang? Kenapa ia juga buru-buru pulang? Apa Ulquiorra sudah tak mencintai Orihime lagi?/ my first ulquihime fic. Mind to Rnr?


**Disclaimer: BLEACH belongs to Tite Kubo.**

**Warning: standart warning applied. bertebaran, alur loncar-loncat, tanda baca nyasar, cerita ga jelas, EYD melenceng dari yang sudah berlaku dll.**

**.**

**.**

**Holla, Akemi Holic! (bejeked XD)**

**Balik lagi bersama Akemi disini lengkap dengan fic abal nan gaje terbaru Akemi. Betewe eniwe baswe (halah - -"a) ini fic pertama saya pada fandom BLEACH loh (ga ada yang Tanya). Maaf jika mengecewakan.**

**.**

**Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini. baik yang berupa materiil maupun non materiil.**

**.**

**Mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan ide dengan author ini murni dari otak Akemi yang rada konslet. Mungkin bila ada kesamaan itu merupakan unsur ketidak sengajaan dan mungkin err.. jodoh?**

**#plakk XD**

**Happy Reading, Minna-san! :)**

**DON'T LIKEDON'T READ!**

.

.

Summary: Ini adalah festival kembang api kedua mereka dengan menyandang status sebagai sepasang kekasih. Tapi, kenapa Ulquiorra malah terlambat datang? Kenapa ia juga buru-buru pulang? Apa Ulquiorra sudah tak mencintai Orihime lagi?

.

.

-00-

Pagi di SMA Karakura tak berbeda dengan sekolah menengah atas lainnya. Diiringi canda tawa, keributan dan jelas menimbulkan keramaian. Topiknya pun berbeda tiap sesinya. Hari ini, topik yang sedang marak dibicarakan adalah festival kembang api yang akan diselenggarakan dua hari lagi di bukit belakang sekolah.

Kebanyakan gadis yang menyandang status berpasangan tentu menyambut kehadiran festival itu dengan suka cita gembira. Namun, berbeda dengan gadis bersurai sewarna caramel itu. bibirnya membentuk pelangi, wajahnya pun tak kalah suram. Beberapa kali ia menatap layar ponselnya dengan tampang gemas. Lalu, detik berikutnya menutup ponsel flip tersebut. Membuka, menutup. Dan itu terus berlanjut.

"Ada apa Orihime? Kelihatannya kau seperti ingin membanting ponselmu?" Tatsuki mengerutkan keningnya heran. Tak biasanya seorang seceria Orihime inoue seserius ini. Dan ini mungkin saat yang tak biasanya. Oh, ada apa gerangan ini?

Orihime menatap gadis disampingnya melas. "Kalau aku membanting ponselku, aku tidak punya ponsel lagi, Tatsuki-chan"

"Aku hanya bicara secara hiperbolis,"

Tatsuki memutar bola matanya ke atas. Menahan tangannya agar tak sampai menggebrak bangku dihadapannya atau malah menggigit bangku itu hingga membentuk serbuk kayu.

"Apa yang membuatmu segusar itu?"

Tahan!

Hembuskan nafas pelan-pelan!

Intruksi Tatsuki pada dirinya sendiri. Mempraktekkan ilmu yoga yang baru-baru ini dianutnya guna menghadapi saat-saat seperti ini. Tapi, kok kesannya malah kayak ibu-ibu mau melahirkan?

"Tidak apa-apa"

Sepintar apapun Orihime menyimpan perasaannya. Toh, Tatsuki 'nyaris' kelewat mengenalnya lebih dari diri Orihime sendiri.

"Kau tidak pandai berbohong, Orihime. Setiap kali kau berbohong, sorot matamu tak fokus. Malah biasanya hanya melirik ke samping kanan"

Lupakan 'nyaris' . Kenyataannya adalah Tatsuki bahkan mungkin dapat membaca pikiran Orihime. Jadi, percuma saja kan Orihime mati-matian merahasiakannya?

Kadang Orihime menyangka Tatsuki punya hubungan darah dengan mama lorxxx karena kekuatan gaibnya itu. Padahal, menurut Tatsuki sendiri, kalau masalah Orihime pasti tak jauh-jauh sebabnya. Paling-paling juga si pucat.

"Aku merindukan Ulquiorra-kun"

Tuh, kan!

"Dan?"

Ku bilang juga apa, piker Tatsuki.

"Dia akhir-akhir ini jarang menghubungiku"

Acara bercurhat-curhat ria pun dimulai.

"Dan?"

"Aku ingin menghabiskan festival kembang api bersamanya lusa"

"Dan?"

"Bisakah kamu mengatakan hal lain selain 'Dan?'?"

"Hn"

Sejak kapan Tatsuki tertular virus menular dri tokoh anime sebelah yang biasanya menjangkit para manusia irit bicara?

**-ooo-**

**Title: Hanabi**

**Pair: Ulquiorra Schiffer x Orihime Inoue**

**Genre: Romance**

**-ooo**-

"Kau terlihat semakin manis dengan yukata ini" puji Rangiku sambil mengikat obi yang melilit yukata berwarna coklat caramel itu.

"Benarkah?"

Binar di mata Orihime tak salah lagi, menyiratkan ia benar-benar mempercayai kata-kata pasangan Gin Ichimaru.

"Aku berani bertaruh Ulquiorra akan jatuh berlutut di depanmu" ucap Rangiku penuh percaya diri atas hasil make-overnya. padahal, Orihime mah sudah cantik dari pabriknya.

"Sayangnya, Ulquiorra-kun mengatakan 'akan mengusahakan datang' dan bukannya 'aku benar-benar akan datang'"

Dua kalimat itu jelas sangat berbeda baik secara hakikat maupun harfiah dan Orihime tidak cukup bodoh untuk mengabaikannya.

"Dia benar-benar bodoh jika tak datang untuk melihat penampilanmu hari ini" Rangiku bergelora.

Orihime memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. Mungkin 45 derajat. Telunjuknya ditekan di dagu. Benar-benar pose berpikir yang manis.

"Kalau Ulquiorra-kun bodoh. Kenapa dia bisa mendapat beasiswa di Universitas Todai? Ku dengar Universitas itu sangat bergengsi."

Rangiku mengerang frustasi.

-ooo-

Apa menunggu termasuk dalam kata kerja?

Karena sekarang Orihime melakukan hal itu dan tak melakukan pekerjaan apapun selain sesekali menatap layar selama tiga puluh menit terakhir. Dan kenapa ia memikirkan hal yang sama pentingnya dengan butiran debu dalam kubangan pasir itu? Yang jelas ini membosankan.

Orihime memandang beberapa temannya yang menyapa sambil lalu. Menolak ajakan dari para teman prianya di sekolah hanya untuk apa?

Menunggu Ulquiorra Schiffer datang.

Tepat sekali!

Faktanya, pemuda yang menyandang status sebagai kekasihnya itu malah tak tau bagaimana kabarnya dan entah kemana rimbanya saat ini.

Melihat teman-temannya menggandeng erat kekasih mereka membuat Orihime ingin menangis sedih. Perempuan mana yang tidak iri saat para gadis lain dan pacarnya bergandengan mesra, sedangkan dirinya sendiri menanti sesuatu yang tak pasti?

Ada yang bilang jika Orihime dan Ulquiorra tak mungkin bersatu menilik berbagai factor. Dibilang pacaran pun mereka akhir-akhir ini jarang bertemu. Jangankan bertemu, berkomunikasi pun bisa dihitung jari walau hanya lewat e-mail atau ponsel. Lupakan putus, kata itu sama mengerikannya dengan bangkai dan Orihime membencinya.

Tapi, bagaimana dengan anggapan Ulquiorra?

Berbicara dengan hatinya sendiri malah membuat Orihime sakit hati.

"Hai, Manis. Sedang apa?"

**DEG**

Sejak kapan ia sudah berada dalam lingkup hutan gelap dan sialnya cukup jauh dari pusat festival?

Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Orihime benar-benar panik. Hanya satu yang ada di pikirannya saat ini.

Kabur.

Tapi bagaimana caranya?

Lari? yukata ini takkan mengijinkan.

Melawan? yukata ini menghambat pergerakanya. Tapi, toh ia pun takkan mungkin menang. Tiga lawan satu jelas ia kalah jumlah. Jangan lupakan fakta bahwa ketiga musuhnya adalah laki-laki.

Berteriak? Ya!

"Tolooooo—p"

Mulut Orihime dibekap oleh pria sangar paling ujung barisan. Pria bertubuh paling gempal dengan piercing yang menempel di hampir seluruh wajahnya itu menyeringai. Sial!

"Tenanglah, Manis! Kami hanya ingin sedikit bermain-main" ucap si ketua mengedipkan matanya nakal. Ditambah seringai mnyebalkan yang menambah efek muak Orihime.

Wakil ketua yang berada di samping si ketua yang berada di tengah berjalan pelan dan membekuk kedua tangannya ke belakang.

Sial dua belas!

'Ulquiorra, siapapun juga tolong aku. Kumohon!'

"Lepaskan tangan kotor kalian darinya!"

TBC

maaf jika mengecewakan. Keep or delete?

Terima kasih :D

salam hangat


End file.
